My Tornado Is At Rest
by ChiTaiyo
Summary: Chidori moves to Konoha and the first guy she makes contact with,Neji,falls for her. Sasuke, the leader of a dangerous punk gang wants her to be apart. But he wants more...but Chidori is confused about Neji. "Sasuke maybe were getting a little to close...


Chidori: Hello dudes

Chidori: Hello dudes. This is my third fanfic on this website.

Kira: YEA GRA! It is it is it is!!

Mitsuki: Yeah Shika is very excited. But… I'm kinda surprised she got her lazy-

Chidori: Miki you idiot! People here know me as Chi! In addition, that little bit about being lazy SHUT UP!

Kyori: Its true though Chidori. You're very lazy.

Kira: True dat. True dat my home skillets.

Chidori, Miki, Kyori: Oh my god. **O****;****o **Never Kira. DOOOOONT ever say that again!

Kira: You know wat! You guys are being mean and ima get my GaGa on you! Watch me. He'll…eat you!

Chidori: Yea sure. Then he could just ban us from eating cookies out of his giant cookie jar! That would show us.

Kira: ITS NOT A COOKIE JAR YOU MEANY MC'BEANIE!

Kyori: Here we go again! Mitsuki, do you mind getting the popcorn?

Mitsuki: Go get it yourself!

(Shyann enters along with Neji and Gaara.)

Shyann: Oh oh! They're fighting again! They're such baka's.

Gaara: Neji if you don't mind…

Neji: Sure. Okay people, since Chidori is…busy…I'll start this fanfic. So… enjoy! 

**Chapter One:**

Chidori walks to her apartment in Konoha. She has just came from lady Tsunade's house and got her identification card, keys to this apartment, and her mission and class assignments for the week. She entered the building with three suitcases packed full of stuff. She made her way to the front desk to ask for assistance to room 119.

"Hello...um…sir? She asks. He didn't answer. "Hey you! Hello!" She says even louder. The dude finally turns his head. "Wat ya want? I bet your just another tramp. Excuse me but the whore house is around back." Chidori eyes widened. "What the heck do you mean tramp? I've been here waiting for you to answer me and when you finally do you have no manners! You people in this stupid village are already getting on my damn nerves. I already know that by the time I get settled in this place I will have to move for punching your damn lights out." She turned around. I'll find it my damn self!" She turned around to pick up her bags but then tripped on one and came crashing to the hard floor. "OUCH!!" She screams. She sighs. "Today is just not my…."She then notices two large feet on the floor in front of her. She looks up to see a man hovering over her.

"Excuse me! Watch it man! (Or woman.) I m trying to get the freak up! Do you have a staring problem or something?" Chidori hollers at him. (Or her.) Do you need help miss? He asks while outstretching his arm toward her. "No. Thanks anyway though. You're the first…person as I should say to be polite." She then struggles but eventually gets up. "Uh… think I should get going… bye dude." She turns and heads for the elevator and begins to stride towards it. The person grabs her arm. "My name is Neji. Let me help me help you with those bags. They seem a little heavy." He smiles a content small smile and waits for an answer but Chidori can see that he somehow expects a no so she gives in. "Sure." She returns the smile and says, "You can take this one," pointing to a small red bag." I'll take these two." She picks up the two heaviest ones and walks into the elevator.

He picks up the small bag and joins her. The elevator is very small. You would be fortunate if you could fit three people the size of Kakashi in it. Their shoulders touch slightly because the bags take up most of the further room. "I really don't know where room 119 is so if you wouldn't mind could like-" Before she could finish the sentence he reached over her and pressed floor 7 on the elevator wall. "No problem." Chidori notices his extremely stunning hair. She gets angry because it's prettier than hers.(Or at least that is what she thinks.) He is also not bad-looking. Actually pretty sexy. He gets back up and she is staring and drooling over his hair." You look like a dog." She realizes that she is staring and stops. "Sorry. Your just…never mind." She turns her head and blushes slightly. He smiles "Hey Chidori. Maybe you could come to my apartment and we could…maybe…well let me put it this way. I would like to get to know you better." Her mouth drops. "What do you also think I'm a slut?"

Suddenly the elevator stops and she gets out of the elevator with all three bags and quickly finds apartment 119. She takes her keys out of her front pocket and opens the door. Neji is staring at her like a total idiot. "What the hell is up with you? You got angry all of a sudden and you don't even have anything to be angry about!" She looks at him with a death-like glare. "Go away. I don't like you." She gets the door open and goes inside. She goes to close the door but he stops it with his foot. "Come on tell me what's up with you. All I asked if you wanted to come over!" She yells "I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS! YOUR SUCH A TOTAL DICKWAD!" She runs into her bathroom with her three large bags and slams the door.

Neji is left at her front door alone with a very pissed look on his face. Then the door across the hall opens and it is Sasuke. "Was up Neji? What you doing up here. I thought your apartment was on floor 4?" Neji sighs." It is but I was helping this hot girl up to her room. All I did was invite her to my apartment to talk and she thought I called her slut." Sasuke laughs. "Really? Well just let her cool off. Maybe I'll go talk to her for you." Neji slightly raises one eyebrow. "She wouldn't like you Sasuke. She is not the type of girl who has "one-night stands" as you call them" Sasuke smirks. "Why would I want to seduce her? I'm the type of person who does long-term relationships. The only reason you see a lot of girls around me is just because they like to try and seduce me." Neji shakes his head and turns around closing Chidori's apartment door. "Bye Neji" Sasuke says as Neji disappears into the elevator. Sasuke then bursts out in laughter. 'The dumb ass left the key in the door so now I don't have to make an excuse to get in!"

' Sasuke walks into the apartment and calls to see if anyone answers." Hello? Is anyone here?" He asks. "What do you want Neji? Didn't I tell you to leave?" Chidori screams from the bathroom. "It's not Neji. It's your neighbor from across the hall. You left you key in the door. I wanted to return it but I wanted to make sure I gave it to the right person." He looked at the key. "Are your initials CT?" He asked. The bathroom door opened. Chidori walked out.

"Thank you…um…what's your name?" She asks the blue haired boy. "Sasuke, and you are?" He asks her. "Chidori. The name is Chidori Taiyo but you might as well call me sluty Taiyo because apparently around here that is what people think of me." She gets her bags from out of the bathroom and puts them in her bedroom. Sasuke follows her. "But why. Aren't you new here? I mean you don't look like a slut." He starts, "Most sluts wear a lot of makeup and heels and short skirts and all that mess. You, you are just a natural beauty. If you have had a boob job you couldn't really notice because you have all of the right curves in the right places." He smiles. "Uh…I guess I should say thank you? Nevertheless, to let you know I can't stand perverts so if you are going to be- "She gets cut off by Sasuke saying,"Im not a pervert. I was just trying to make you feel better. Don't think that is a crime is it?"

Chidori laughs. "No it isn't. Well…thanks for the key anyways. I think you should get going. " Sasuke walks to the door. "Yeah. See you around Chi." He smirks. He leaves leaving Chidori excited about school the next day because just maybe she'll see him again. However, in the back of her mind was Neji, still smiling.

Chi: So, how was it? Did you like? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Kira: Hey Chi, I thought that you would be too lazy to post anything on this site.

Chi: I thought so too but if you think about it, if I have some problems with people at school, I could write a fanfic about some character I cant stand Inocough coughSakuracough

Kira: I have to give your lazy butt some props for that. You actually posted something Good Job Chi!she points like that gun thingy, smacks her teeth twice, and winks imitating Gai

Mitsuki: YOU LOOK LIKE GAI RIGHT THEN!!

Kira: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chi: I see some one forgot their meds…anyways… I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! Chapter 2 coming in about 2 days!


End file.
